The White Ghosts
by TheBook
Summary: Basically, two figures have landed on Earth. They plan to "corrupt" the planet for unknown reasons. The two pale figures are not going to easy to stop. But, Gohan and his friends have to try or else, something bad is going to happen once the two corrupt Earth. How will they end their reign of terror? Four years after the Cell Games. T for slight language and violence. R&R :)
1. The Broadcast

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ. FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT AND TOEI ANIMATION DOES!**

**The White Ghosts**

**Basically, two figures have landed on Earth. They plan to "corrupt" the planet for unknown reasons. The two pale figures are not going to easy to stop. But, Gohan and his friends have to try or else, something bad is going to happen once the two corrupt Earth. Four years after the Cell Games.**

**The Broadcast of The White Ghost**

In space, there was a white shuttle. It wasn't big. It really was no bigger than your typical bedroom. In fact, only two people are inside the shuttle. It was cone-shaped. The ionic booster plus technology that allowed it to go warp speed to Earth in just days from a planet in another galaxy. It was ready to enter the planet's atmosphere.

A small shuttle zooms into Earth's atmosphere. It starts to burn up. It gets hotter and hotter. Soon, it could be seen above North City.

"What is that?!" A dog said.

"Daddy, I'm sweaty," The dog's girl said. Everyone feels sweat; not just her.

It smashes a street upon landing.

"What is that?" A man said.

"Is it a satellite?" Another answered.

"No, a satellite does not look like that." a woman corrected him. "I think it experienced a failure in its systems. Yousee- oh my! I think they are still alive; they are coming out!" They opened a door in the shuttle and climbed out. The faces looked mean. One was wearing a grey cape. He had a pale face. Almost white. His body has roundish; nearly like a ball. He was as tall as a Namek. He wore a black jumpsuit similar to Vegeta's except it said "A- Type" on the front. The other looked similar as they were the from the same race however, his jumpsuit was dark blue and said "The Hunter" and was human height.

"Foolish natives," The taller one said.

"Honey, get away from them," A mother cried to her child. The two only smiled.

"Saikin, split into four and find your targets." The taller one said.

"As you say Kogosei," Saikin responded in a bragging matter. "I was waiting for you to say that good friend," He let out a scream that scared the locals away. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Thay are mad!" A kid said as she makes a dash away holding her mother's hand.

Saikin eventually got a second head. His legs lacerates they too becoming two. As does his round body and arms and his insides. It took longer than usual but, it was pretty quick. Soon, there were two Saikins.

"Man Kogosei,"

"I understand Saikin, it is painful." Kogosei smiled.

The two Saikins split again. It was slower as the power was used in the first fission. There were four. Kogosei pulled out a marker and drew a number on the four copies.

"Now I can tell you four apart," Kogosei told the four. They had a number on their jumpsuit under the writing. It was one, two, three, and four. "Now, go out and don't kill anyone without asking me." I told your targets and copy at will once you leave the city." The four floated and then an aura appeared followed by them scampering at insane speed.

Meanwhile at a home in a quiet forest, Chi-Chi was watching the broadcast. She was hoping they weren't evil.

"Man, I hope they aren't evil and if they are evil, I hope they aren't after my children."

**Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**I hoped you liked it. My first story I made in a while(very excited to get out of quitting.) If you are going to criticize, keep it constructive and please don't flame. Follow, Favorite, all that other stuff.**


	2. A Demonstration of Saikin 4's Might

**A Demonstration of Saikin #4's Might**

** Krillin faces Saikin Four's soldiers. Can he escape the sheer force of the army and what is the effect on him?**

Outside a grocery store, a short man with a full head of dark hair was lost in many grocery bags. He puts everything down as he need a rest. He couldn't carry anymore as his muscles fell the strain carrying a whole cart's worth. We know who he is. It was Krillin.

"I officially hate shopping," he complained. "I may be strong but I'm weak if I can't see." He flies to the beach of the city. Upon landing, he hides some of the bags behind palm trees and sand.

Not far from Krillin, there was a pale, ghost- like man. He had a number four on his jumpsuit. He was looking for Krillin.

"Where is he?" He asked to himself. He sent a telepathic message to his minions. He copied once and made the other copy copy a lot until there were a quarter million of them. He was hear that many responses at once; it nearly caused the heartless demon to get a headache. "One at a time next time okay?"

The pale freak's search was over upon seeing Krillin resting on the beach of Red Ribbon City. He told his men to get in position. In this case, they cloaked in the water where they can hide and do some photosynthesis while they could as that is how they feed. The leader walked up to Krillin to introduce himself.

"Hello Krillin," A round pale dude with a number four on his forehead said rather in a demand kind of way. "You can't escape me. You are surrounded."

"It's just you. You can't surround me with only you." Krillin was confused.

"I know that. You'll see once my buddies capture you," Krillin does the coo-coo motion with his hands. "MEN, RISE!" Instantly, round pale just like number four spring out of the sea and surrounds the short clumsy man. There were hundreds- maybe thousands.

"I'd rather get scolded by 18," Krillin went from taunting to terrified.

"I think you should surrender while you are not crippled up by our dividing force," Saikin Four suggested.

"No way I am surrendering,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I will fight if needed," Krillin may be lying with that one- liner. Indeed he was a coward. "What is the deal with me?"

"I don't think you want to push me buttons," Four said. "I am known as 'The Hothead' for very obvious reasons," Four grinned

"Hothead huh? I'd like to push you," By now Krillin's voice is serious although he is scared on the inside.

"What did y'say PUNK?!" Four was at his anger limits.

"Lemme at it Four dude," Krillin was prepared to jump and fly away after seeing a suitable spot in the flesh blockade to plow right through.

"Well then," Four's eyes were filled with evil. "I hope you like pain. GET HIM!" They all charged poor Krillin. Soon, he dropped his groceries and flies in fear. He flew toward the city. There, he hopes to make a fifty mile detour to Kame Island where he can be safe.

"Get away from me!" Krillin was dodging Four's army as they shoot Death Beams at him. Building were taking hits from the blasts. The people were screaming in fear of the army. "Kame-Hame-HAAAA!" He managed to get a few to penatrate a blockade they attempted to make. Throwing a few Descrusto Discs at the soldiers; Four ordered them to stop chasing.

"Krillin, watch this. Divide!"All of what could be hundreds of Saikin Four's men doubled making Krillin's kills meaningless. "Now you cannot escape me. Just surrender,"

"Damn, now what do I do?" Krillin sights an opening in between two buildings. "I got it. Solar Flare!" Krillin was at full hyper speed to cross the gap.

"We can't see! We can't see! This is a nightmare!" One of four's men said.

"We might have lost him by now," Saikin Four explained. By now Krillin crossed the opening so he is no longer surrounded by the sheer overwhelming number of copies of Four. He sped back to that very beach. He frantically grabbed his groceries and took off to the sea.

_I barely made out alive. _Krillin thought to himself.

* * *

Krillin landed on Kame Island. He was still heavily breathing from the incident. He walked inside to put the bags away.

"Something wrong?" Krillin turned around still breathing heavily to see a pig. "I saw the broadcast update."

"So you know I was being assaulted. Well I was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. I wouldn't be here if I never found that small gap in the street." Krillin explained to Oolong. "I'm might alert Gohan and Piccolo of the threat. And I don't know what the hell the men want with me."

"Krillin as long as you suppress your power, they can't find you on the island." Oolong looked at the seemingly endless ocean through the kitchen window. "I hope they don't know where we live like the androids did four years ago."

Krillin was freaked out remembering the android crisis. Having three of killers knowing his strategies and where he lived was bad enough; but thousands? He was pacing the Kitchen.

"If they find you, just run. No, I might be surrounded in seconds. They are insane. You kill a few. No problem, just copy a few to replace your kills." Krillin said nervously. "It's official, I am not leaving this island."

Krillin was basically hiding out. He cannot kill one without it getting replaced by two soldiers.

* * *

In Otherworld or the Afterlife, King Kai noticed something was wrong on Earth.

"Oh no. Earth is gonna have to deal with them." King Kai said.

"What, you said something King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, Earth is being attacked by a stealthy threat. They blend in with the locals looking for certain targets; usually four of them. Then, they will corrupt the planet. Using the most powerful target they managed to capture, they implant them in the planet's core, thus dominating the planet." We thought Pikkon's race wiped these guys out when they attacked their planet. The Uiruses as they call themselves are deadly overwhelming their targets to capture them."

"Who are the targets in this case?" Goku was wondering.

"They never tell out loud. But usually the most powerful worriers once they confirm it. I know they want Krillin to most likely power the shuttle. The others are probably Piccolo, Vegeta, and your son Gohan."

"That is not good," Goku shivered.

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. Sorry this was short. I promise they will be longer.**

**I hoped you liked it. My first story I made in a while. If you are going to criticize, keep it constructive and please don't flame. Follow, Favorite, all that other stuff.**


	3. Saikin Three, The Martial Arts Master

**Saikin Three, The Martial Arts Master**

**Piccolo, in a town outside West City meets a Saikin Quarter unlike Four. His approach on his enemies and targets is not to make a terrifying army but, uh... well... you'll see how Piccolo escapes the town without destroying it. **

Piccolo, the Namek; Piccolo, the once evil villain who wanted to take over the world is kicking back and relaxing in an outdoor restaurant with brown tiles and a green umbrella on each table. He came to the outdoor restaurant to have a nice snack to satisfy his pleasure of certain foods before going back to his exercise. He did not need to eat. He needed only water but, he does it anyway for pleasure.

"Ahh, this is the life." Piccolo whispered to himself quietly.

"Mr. Piccolo sir, can I take your order now?" A waiter walked up to him.

"Can I have the Alaskan Salmon with the herbs lining around it and kiwi on the side? And give me the sauce with it." Piccolo stated to him.

"Just right?" He asked.

"Duh," Piccolo did not understand what he meant by that..

"Thank you Mr. Piccolo. It will be here shortly." The waiter said. He walked off inside to take the order to the chef. Piccolo continued to sit alone in peace. He'd always to this to pass the time. Piccolo like all customers knew shorty meant awhile.

While Piccolo sat in complete quiet, a table with godly beautiful teenage girl- all with red hair that sat proximate of him looked at him. They for some odd reason liked him.

"Look at him," one with a red tank top said. "His eyes are so dreamy,"

"His ears- so pointy and mysterious." The girl with a blue short sleeve shirt blushed at Piccolo. Piccolo heard everything they were saying. He was kinda flattered at first until he heard something from the girls that caused him to throw a fit.

"We should be his bucket," Red tank top said. Piccolo knew what she meant.

"I'd like to catch that white creamy liquid of his." Blue shirt said. Piccolo was now angry. So he cruises over to them.

"I will not have you to be your bucket. **You hear me?!**" Piccolo's yelling got everyone quiet and they all locked eyes with him. Then they went back to what they were doing before.

"It's not that-" The blue shirt tried to say something back.

"Oh shut the hell up," Piccolo walked back to his table. When he got back to table, his food was ready.

"Here is your salmon nice and cooked and well seasoned. And do you want some water with that?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I live on it," Piccolo responded.

"Well then, I'll get it for you soon." The waiter said. Piccolo was glad to have his food. It would get his mind off those sex freaks. He picks up the fork and knife and cut a salmon piece and dips it in the sauce. He eats the piece and all the "goodness" inside. "I wonder if Dende would like to eat with me next time I come here." Piccolo's wondered with his mouth full. A few seconds later, a ki blast knocks him off the chair.

"What's the big idea?" Piccolo yelled as everyone scrammed from the restaurant. Soon a Uirusu floated down from the sky.

"Saikin Three is my name, let's play the game," the maniac said slyly.

"You could have killed someone," Piccolo criticized.

"I serve the my great friend Kogosei. Now surrender or else I'll force you to Piccolo,"

"You know my name?"

"Of course, we research the planet before attacking it. You are the top four fighters we wants."

"No way I'm leaving to go wherever the hell you want me to go roundish fag," Piccolo drops into fightingposition with his index and middle finger ready.

"Hmm fine, I hope you know how to fight against the five of us. Let's go boys," Four copies of Saikin Three dropped from the owner's roof. They then proceeded to attack Piccolo.

Energy sparked from his two fingers ready to attack. He yells one word.

"Special Beam CANNON!" A yellow energy beam pour out from his fingers. The beam had rings as a result of the intense energy. It hit one of the five Uirusu killing him. When Uirusus die, they blow up. This killed another Uirusu who was off guard.

"Unlike Saikin Four, I rely on skill to take my targets down," Saikin Three said. Saikin Three proceeds to punch Piccolo. It pounds him on the stomach successfully and painfully. "See what I mean?" The surviving two minions of Three slams his back like paper nearly breaking it.

"God dammit. That hurts," Piccolo said.

Three/gang and Piccolo throw speedy punches and kicks at intense speed. None hit for a while. Until Three hits a hardcore kick at Piccolo's right leg cutting it off. The leg takes a fall to the ground and the purple blood oozes out of it and where the leg came from him. The cut was by the knee.

"Missing a leg?" Saikin Three taunted. "You are so small and weak without one limb." Piccolo was in serious trouble. He can fly but he would be ganged up on. If he doesn't, he'd be captured. Regeneration could help but he'll lose energy doing that.

"Watch this Saikin Three," Piccolo decided to regenerate his lost leg so he can fight the squad off. He lets off a loud scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What's this?" One of the gang members asked. "Is this a joke?"

"Let's get 'em." Three said. By then, Piccolo got a brand new leg. He takes the shoe off the old one and slips it on his new foot.

"I'll use more power," Piccolo was serious by his tone of voice. He gets a white- green aura as he gains more power and strength. His muscle mass started to increase slightly. He lets out a loud bellowing scream. The chairs and umbrella get blown away from the restaurant. The brown tiles below his feet sink and crack as the energy level grow to an intense level. Three and the two minions charge at Piccolo but, they get blown back and hit the restaurant owner's house.

"Wait, remember we have a few extra guys inside the house," Three said quietly to his two comrades.

"I hope death isn't painful," one of the minions shivered.

"I don't care if you die, you are just a temporary life form." Three said. "I could just have someone inside the house copy himself a few times to replace you. There are twenty of you I can choose from to fight so shut up and serve your purpose of existence." Three tried to talk over Piccolo's screaming and energy.

Soon, Piccolo was finished charging up some of his energy and was ready to fight.

"I am ready. Who is first?" Piccolo asked. Three pushed his two minions in front of himself to fight Piccolo.

"You two fight him, I wanna see how strong he is." Three called five more minions out of the house. Soon, five Uirusus that looked exactly like Three broke out through the window on the second story of the house.

"Did you kill the restaurant owner and his family?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't give up his house so... yeah." The two soldiers Three pushed towards Piccolo attacked him. They give him a kick to the spine. Piccolo grabbed his foot and tossed him on the floor like a rag doll.

"I'm stronger now. And Three, killing is a crime you'll regret in the future." Piccolo's left foot was on contact of the soldier's chest. He put some energy to the foot and crushed the soldier's heart killing him followed by the poor soldier blowing up. Piccolo walked to the other Uirisu Three forced to battle and put his two hands over his head.

"Masenko! Ha!" Energy poured out of Piccolo's hands in a wave of energy that killed the other minion in seconds.

"Ahh, you really got stronger," Three smiled in a devious sly way. "All five of you, get him,"

The five minions charged Piccolo. Once again, they don't last too long. One of them got decapitated by a kick. Another had his neck snapped. Two soldiers were smeared to nothing by a Masenko, and yet the last one was destroyed in the explosion of the death of his comrades.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Red Ribbon City, Saikin Four and his massive army were enraged of losing Krillin. To the army, losing Krillin was unfair. This was because he blinded them all to escape. Four had a evil plan to get Krillinout of hiding. He would torture the locals until he shows up to fight him. A random soldier fired a small energy ball at a vacationing family obviously killing them.

"Attack until the short dude shows up to save everyone. Remember, less killing. Destroy streets, blow holes in the buildings, grab random people and then go in the air with them. Lots of ways to cripple the city." Four explained before going to terrorist mode.

Eventually, the city was in flames with some of the taller building with huge holes on the side. Some of the humans were dying. What will be the city's fate?

* * *

During all the chaos, two other Saikins are also on the hunt. Saikin Two and two henchmen are in West City. Two and his henchmen willing to break into homes to hunt down Vegeta. The original Saikin who is a mix of all his three counterparts' intelligence and strategies is taking a large army; not as large and overwhelming as Four's army. Saikin himself is at a playground watching kids play while his small army flies around town breaking into homes.

"Boy, how the hell are you hiding from us," Saikin said. "Gohan might have seen us coming. Either that or we are looking in the wrong place.

**Chapter 4 will be up soon. Sorry this was short. I promise they will be longer.**

**I hoped you liked it. If you are going to criticize, keep it constructive and please don't flame or you'll burn your house down. Follow, Favorite, all that other stuff.**


	4. The Power Giants' Nasty Surprise

**The Power Giants' Nasty Surprise**

**Vegeta and Trunks attempt at stopping the Uirusu invasion. Plus, the ambush of Gohan and Goten.**

"Trunks, you are a saiyan. A proud saiyan." Vegeta was training Trunks in the gravity chamber. Since he was two, Vegeta was training Trunks to fight. He does this so his son can defeat the toddler Goten once he gets old enough. (Goku is dead so...)

"Okay, but what's a saiyan?" the five-year-old asked.

"The most powerful race in the universe. They can beat up pretty much anything." His dad answered his tough son.

"What if they are weak?" Trunks always asked questions.

"Well uhh.. you are low-class."

"Anything lower than that?"

"Back to training," Vegeta hated questions. The chamber was at 30 times Earth's gravity. It was nothing to Vegeta though Trunks was struggling a little bit. Little do they realize but the city's districts are getting raided by kidnappers looking for Vegeta. Of course, Vegeta is cocky. He now thinks that because he survived an android breaking his arm, a battle with Cell and a Cell Junior, a crippling from Broly and Bojack, that he is unstoppable.

A knock came on the door of the gravity chamber. "What is it Bulma?" Vegeta almost yelled. Bulma couldn't walk in or she will be destroyed by the gravity. So she talked through a steel door.

"I am wondering if you would like to beat up the raiders destroying the neighborhood." Bulma was irritated of the raiders, but she doesn't know that they are extraterrestrials.

"Oh let the police deal with it." Vegeta yelled. "I'm training right now."

"The police were annihilated. They shoot ki blasts you know." What Bulma said caught Trunks attention.

"Dad, can we fight them off?" Trunks begged to his dad.

"No," Vegeta responded.

"Please, I want to see what I got in me and test my strength." Trunks immediately got his tough dad persuaded.

"Well, I guess we can go kill off some baddies." Vegeta responded smiling in a tough way.

"Good you you boy get started right away," Bulma went back inside the house. Vegeta walked over to the gravity settings. He mashed the "TO NORMAL" button on the electronic keypad. The level on the chamber started to decrease.

"Trunks, as soon as we take a steaming shower, we can get started." Vegeta stated. "My turn to use the upstairs shower. You got the downstairs"

* * *

30 minutes later, Trunks and Vegeta were ready to go in for the kill. Trunks was wearing his usual blue- green gi. Vegeta who was expecting a simple kill-it-and-it's-over type of thing wore and black undershirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Trunks, this will be fun." Vegeta looked at his son before going out the door. "Well for you,"

"See you at dinner boys," Bulma cheerily said waving.

"I hope there is Two- hundred pounds of food ready for us." Vegeta opened the door looking at his new wife. The food weight was nothing new to her.

* * *

"Where is he?" a Uirusu yelled choking a resident.

"I-I-I-I don't know who you are talking about," the man in a brown suit with a red tie was slowing dying.

"You are useless," the Uirusu proceeds to squash the man's neck instantly ending his life. "You never deserved life."

In the decimated development, there were food, clothing, furniture, other stuff on the front and back lawns of people's house. Cars with huge dents lay on the streets as the Uirusus stopped them in their tracks.

On the edge of the district, eyes laid on two hovering silhouette which seemed to be ready to stop the raids. It was Vegeta and Trunks.

"Dad, I think we're here," Trunks assumed.

"Yeah we are," Vegeta confirmed. "Watch me son," Vegeta charged down at a naive Uirusu. He kicks his head hard. Then, he grabs his arm and throw him to a street corner. Vegeta finishes him with an unnamed ki blast.

"My turn!" the five year old was excited. Trunks charged to the ground at a Uirusu beating up a woman. Trunks delivers a series of forward kicks to the Uirusu's face. He too goes flying and lands in the same corner. Trunks throws an energy blast; it also kills him.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"I say you hide." Trunks suggested. the woman goes in her raided home and hides in the basement.

"I'm impressed son," Vegeta said flying back up with his son brushing dust off the jacket. "Now a little game. How many of these pale fools can you kill in fifteen minutes? Stay in the neighborhood okay? You got that side of the neighborhood, I got the other." Trunks and Vegeta speed down to their respective side.

After Vegeta goes around his half and eliminates enough Uirusues, he is met by a really powerful Uirusu with two elites. The one in the middle is the one sent to hunt Vegeta down. Vegeta caught his attention when he was his men dying. It was bingo for Saikin Two. Vegeta landed on a long street.

"Well well Vegeta." It was Saikin Two. "Call me Saikin Two."

"I'll kill you just like all the others." Vegeta taunted. Saikin Two and his elites were different. They were suppressing their power.

"You are the prince of all saiyans right? Well, you are retarded." Two said to Vegeta who started boiling. "You are on a planet owned my a bunch of weakling or bitches."

"What did you say to the proud prince?" Vegeta asked practically yelling with the sunset behind him.

"You are nothing. You should be the prince of the landfill. You see, you should just join me and you will enjoy it. Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause, I will give you a lot of power as you _are _the prince of all saiyan. Right now, you are retarded and weak right now."

"Oh you shut up," Vegeta prepared to gain a lot of energy. His hair started to turn gold and yellow. He was a Super Saiyan. His power was increased from his base form.

"So what, you are blonde. I know of these so-called Super Saiyans. They are nothing compared to me and Kogosei; my master." Two explained. "This will be easy for me. You are weak. I demand you surrender."

"Why should I? I live here now," Vegeta replied.

"You are my target, I need you to power Kogosei when the corruption process happens." Saikin Two was born to capture Vegeta.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"I might as well force you to come with me prince of all junkyards." Vegeta felt his saiyan pride insulted.

"I'll end it quick for ya." Vegeta charged Saikin Two. The leaves and garbage are blown aside as he floated a few inches and dashed with a yellow aura. Two and the elites simply went at light speed and dodged Vegeta's rush.

"Missed me." One of the elites said. The three were **very** powerful. They are not even at full power.

"What, you dodged it, well then tak- Ahhhhh!" Vegeta takes a diamond hard elbow on the chest from Two causing him to fall on his stomach. Two looks at Vegeta on the ground as he put his hands on his chest. Then he leaned down to grabs Vegeta's arm.

"You'll like this."Saikin Two swings Vegeta and then throws him causing him to collide with the top of a home. "Why am I even here? You elites knock him unconscious when you're done playing with him."

"Thanks for letting us do the honors Saikin Two." the elites said.

"I'll use the surviving men to call a massacre to the puny city." Saikin Two stated before flying away.

* * *

At the Kame House, Krillin and Master Roshi were channel surfing.

"Nothing good is ever on TV," Krillin complained.

"I know right?" Roshi asked. Krillin pasted a bathing suit fashion show. "Watch that, watch that!" Krillin simply passed it disappointing Roshi.

"I'm not a perv like you," Krillin said. Soon Krillin was on the news. "Let's just watch this." The two saw something on the news that nearly got them flipped off the couch.

"There are these terrorist in Red Ribbon City. We don't know who or what they are. All we know is that they are tearing up the city." A picture came on the top right corner of the TV. It was a Uirusu shooting a death beam at a gas station. The beam caused a blue hot combustion.

"_This is my fault_," Krillin thought. "_People are dying because of me._"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" A Uirusu blasted his way into the newsroom. He decapitated the anchorman with a kick; then he blew up his whole body. "YOU WILL SHOW UP KRI-" the Uirusu seemed to have destroyed the camera.

"Who is Kri?" Roshi asked?" Krillin just replied that he didn't know. "Oh whatever,"

* * *

Back at the town Piccolo is in, Saikin Three and Piccolo locked eyes with each other. Piccolo wiped put all of Three's men. There were cracks on the street, the walls, and the floor.

"Piccolo, you are harder than I thought." Three slyly said. "I don't know how you are to be dealt with."

"I hope you die." Piccolo replied.

"I think you'll like it if I when I go full power." Three told. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh,"

"Go ahead fool," Piccolo wanted to see the intense power as he stood on the tiles. Right away, Two started screaming. A blue- white aura grew out as he acquires energy.

"You asked for it," Three yelled. the windows started to shatter as the ground rumbles. Objects fall from the sky. The air starts getting warm. Rocks raising out of the ground. It was intense.

"I think I underestimate you," Piccolo confirmed. "I'm going full too," Piccolo was screaming too as he extracts the energy reserves that he saved for tense moments. The restaurant and the surrounding area was completely reduced to rubble and dust.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mount Paozu, Gohan was flying his little brother Goten to a waterfall deep in the wilderness.

"Goten, why did you leave your favorite toy there?" Gohan asked the four year old.

"Because I forgwot it there we pwayed dodge-acorn." Goten answered.

"You know, I have no idea why you even brought that with you,"

"It is wery fun to push the button and listen to the song."

"Goten, we're almost there." The two looked at the waterfall and the holes in the ground and tree leaves from the acorns that were thrown. Gohan landed on the top of a rock and put Goten down. Goten immediately dashed at light speed. In one second flat, he was back with a small stuffed animal that said "TOUCH ME" on the left paw. He jumps onto Gohan's shoulder before Gohan flies off. Before they are even at cloud level, Gohan is suddenly forced to the ground. Goten instantly loses his grip on Gohan and falls on top of a thorn bush causing him to scream in pain.

"Ouch!" Goten rolls onward to the soft grass to comfort against the thorns. "Gohan, why did you shake me off?" Underwater at the top of the waterfall, Gohan is struggling with-you guessed it, a Uirusu.

"Let me go," Gohan struggled. He's trying to break the Uirusu's grip _and _hold his breath.

"Don't worry, you'll lose consciousness in no time." the Uirusu said evilly. Basically, the Uirusu was squeezing Gohan at the same time, drowning him.

"Gohan, where are you?" Goten asked a little scared. Goten walked to the waterfall. He sighted bubbles seeping to the top. He then looked to see his big brother getting drowned by the Uirusu. Goten hopped in to then kick the Uirusu on the top of the head.

"Get away from him you big meanie." Goten caused the Uirusu to lose his grip on Gohan. Gohan leaps out of the water and catches his breath.

"Oh ho, you should not have done that you little one," the Uirusu said. The Uirusu flew toward Goten at insane speed and shot a death beam. Goten leaped out of the water and deflected the death beam. The same beam hit the Uirusu killing him; but not before other Uirusus know what has happened.

"Goten, let's get out of here." Gohan grabbed Goten and flew at the fastest speed he could. "I can feel others headed to our direction." They could have pass on from that incident. And Chichi wouldn't like that. Before they knew it, they were back home. Chichi was waiting outside.

"Mom we're back." Gohan said.

"Just in time for dinner," Chichi said.

"Mommy, we almost died." Goten had to tell that.

"Gohan, after you found the toy, did you fight crime?"

"No no, we were ambushed by a round pale man." Gohan explained. "The energy felt uh... well evil."

"Goten, is your brother telling the truth?" Chichi turned to Goten as she asked.

"Yes, we are serious. He almost drowned Gohan," Goten shivered.

"Well fine then. Anyway dinner is ready." Chichi told.

* * *

After the family finished dinner, they all depart to bed. The lights flipped off in the house. There was soon dead silence by midnight. Well, until a front door was kicked down.

"Gohan, stop kicking. My side of the room is trying to sleep." Goten thought it was Gohan kicking the floor.

"I thought it was coming from outside." Gohan replied.

"Uh excuse me?" Goten asked very sleepily.

"I feel the energy." Gohan said switching on a low light. "Let's look downstairs." The two tiptoed down. The moment they turned a corner, they saw Saikin. Gohan and Goten almost soiled their pants. They didn't think the Uirusus know where they lived.

"Come with me," Saikin said.

"Let's get mom up and fly as fast as possible." Gohan said. Already, Saikin threw a ki blast at the brothers' faces narrowly missing them. Gohan ran upstairs to get Chichi while Goten stood down. When Gohan got upstairs, a Uirusu was suddenly in front of his face. Gohan was shoved to the wall by the Uirusu. Then he elbowed the Uirusu escaping the grip. He ran to Chichi's room; there, the Uirusu pounded Gohan to was used to be Goku's side of the bed. This woke Chichi up.

"Gohan, no running around at night." Chichi said.

"We need to get out of here," Gohan stated. "Follow me." Immediately, Chichi follwed her son down to see Goten has knocked out Saikin. The other Uirusu shot death beams.

"Get me in the air," Chichi demanded. "I don't wanna die young." Gohan lifted _both _Goten and Chichi as he dodged death beams. As Gohan took off with his heavy load, other Uirusus were waiting for him.

"Oh man," Gohan complained. "I hadn't done this stuff since that Bojack dude."

"You are in so much trouble young man." Chichi yelled.

"For what, almost dying?" Gohan asked.

"No, I was having a sweet dream about somethin'," Gohan continued flying. He eventually got away with his family. Now they are headed to West City.

**Chapter 5 will be up soon. I think this is long enough for you all to enjoy. You waited a few days for this. If not, let me know and I will do some extending on this.**

**I hoped you liked it. If you are going to criticize, keep it constructive and please don't flame or Chichi will bitch out at you. Follow, Favorite, all that other stuff.**


	5. Vegeta vs Saikin Two's Elites

**Vegeta vs. Saikin Two's Elites**

**Vegeta engages Saikin Two's elite as they were left to toy with him. After the fun, they will knock him out to capture him and return to main HQ in North City. While that goes on, Gohan's family are now on the run. Saikin has decided to go in a witch hunt to capture Gohan.**

Vegeta, in the rubble of the crushed house tries to get up. He never expected the ex-sponging of the Uirusus to be so difficult.

"Oh god. this is bad, really bad." Vegeta whispered to himself. He could scarcely get up. One of the elites approached right into Vegeta. The other strolled behind the prince. Following this, the elites behindVegetagrabbed him by his jacket. "Y-Y-You let me go or I'll blast you away!"

"By the way, the one holding you is Yel (yell) and I am Uti (say oo-ti)." the one in front of Vegeta introduced. "We earned a name by Saikin Two using a lot of energy to copy himself twice." The next second, Uti punchedVegetahard in the chest. Afterwards, Yel releases his grip and drops the saiyan on the ground.

"You are a Super Saiyan right?" Yel taunted. "If you are, why are you in serious pain?"

"I-I-I-I was just warming u-AHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta took a sidekick to the back of his neck. Vegeta topples to the driveway of the house. Uti puts both hands on his stomach. His palms were facing out toward Vegeta. And his fingers were facing out.

"Do you like energy waves?" Uti asked. "This is what my race calls the Solar Absorbent Attack. We won't kill you."

"Just do it already," Yel said impatiently. "It will turn his hair back to that dark brown we miss." Uti got a bright green aura around his body. A blueish- greenish-whitish ball of energy was in his positioned hands. He then looked directly at the sunset. Now he was ready.

"Solar Absorbent... ATTACK!" The ball of energy in Uti's hands became a dense powerful energy the full force of the blast. He tumbled from the back of the driveway to the middle of the street. Now, his jeans and undershirt were slightly tattered. Blood was coming out of the side of his mouth now. He was forcedto revert back to base form.

"See, it wasn't so bad wasn't it Vegeta?" Yel evilly asked calmly. "I think you would do great as an energy addition to Kogosei's body.. NOT! You are so fuckin' weak. I think we should just black you out now. I don't know why you are even on our target list. You are so not-enjoyable to play with. We should have been assigned to Son Gohan. He would put up a real fight. About you, I want to see this red stuff called blood drip all over the ."

"If you killed death, I-I kill you back you ranter." Vegeta using what was left of him to talk. "You might want to know I keep one thing in my pocket wherever I go." He took something out of the pocket on the left side of his jeans. It was a little bean. "See this thing, I am going to eat it."

"Those things. I have no idea what it is." Yel responded.

"Mr. Rant, meet Mr. Senzu Bean." Vegeta opened his mouth profoundly wide.

"Mr. Rant here is going to shove his fist in that toilet mouth of yours." Yel said. Vegeta already swallowed the bean. Instantly, the prince was healed to full potential. Vegeta rose back up to his feet. "WTF?"

"WTF is right Yel, I will **_BEAT_** the living daylight out of you." Vegeta went Super Saiyan again but this time knew what to expect from them.

* * *

What we know is Gohan, Goten, and Chichi barely got away unscratched. But what about what happens after that? Where do they go? How is Saikin defeated? Does Chichi bitch at them? Wondering what that last question had to do with anything? Want me to just get on with the story? Yes? Ok fine.

"Are we on the ground Gohan?" Chichi asks.

"We've been on the ground for 100 years" Goten is such a troll. Chichi opened her eyes to see Gohan is still in flight.

"Oh my fricking gosh, oh my!" Chichi exchanged an evil glare to Goten. She almost falls off because of this.

"Goten, stop that, I could have had her killed," Gohan said.

"Fine, we've been in flight for a while. It is still blackout," Goten in a way hated the journey. He always looked for the first chance to either play or eat or sleep. "I'm sleepy."

"You are such an annoying brother Goten."

"It's my j-o-b, whatever that spelled."

"It's uhh... job Goten."

"Oh,"

"Mom, I think this is a good spot to land on." Gohan landed on top of a tree stump in a city park in a town. He drops his family load. "We could have been here sooner but, I was carrying two people in each of my arms. One of them is four years old and is the biggest little troll I ever laid eyes on."

"Boys, follow me." Chichi ordered. "I think there is an inn nearby." The boys followed Chichi as she walked out of the park.

* * *

Vegeta versus Yel and Uti was a little unfair; not if Vegeta is a Super Saiyan. That would make it fair. Anyway,Vegeta and Yel locked eyes.

Vegeta had the sunset behind him. Yel preferred to face the sun as he is a Uirusu. Uirusus needed photosynthesis for energy boosts in battle and to satisfy their autotrophic bodies as it is how they feed.

"You want to see what I can do now that I decided to use more power on you?" Vegeta slyly asked.

"Uti, you want to fight first?" Yel asked.

"I would like to do so," Uti answered.

"Remember, copy if needed and command those copies." Yel suggested. "You'll need it for very powerful fighters like the so-called 'Super Saiyan' in front of us." Uti copied himself to gain soldiers to help him fight Vegeta. He had at least twenty soldiers to use.

"Ready," Uti told Yel. "Now attack Vegeta S. Briefs my children!" All the soldiers flew up above Vegeta. Then they all shot ki blasts down at him. Simply, Vegeta goes at light speed and runs out of the way. The soldiers rained another set of energy blasts at him. Again, Vegeta ran out of the way.

Uti was getting frustrated at the soldiers as he watched the fight. "Raining on him with those blasts?" Uti's right foot stomped the road's pavement. "Make more faster and powerful ones. You guys suck at this." The soldiers did exactly what Uti said. To make the blasts stronger and faster. The Uirusus flew down to at point-blank range and fired huge energy balls.

Vegeta held his ground stubbornly. He deflected the balls at actually killed some of the soldiers. "You need more than that to beat me, Super Saiyan Vegeta!"

"Hmmph, I guess I shoot more energy balls at you," one of the surviving Uirusus said. "Want to see the power of my balls?"

"Okay, but I'll kill you mercilessly," Vegeta watched heavy amounts of energy balls go by as he dodges them. Some hit the road, some hit the driveway, some hit the houses, and one energy ball made contact with Vegeta. This one was more packed than the other energy blasts. A golden aura surrounded Vegeta as he struggles to push it back at the Uirusu. "Too much. I can't take this." He started to sink slightly into the pavement. Before he knew it, Vegeta was also getting forced backwards. Eventually, Vegeta realizes he will have to take it. Or, he can increase the energy output to deflect it. "This will do it." Now, his golden aura was larger as he makes a last-ditch effort to push the energy ball back.

"Uti, prepare to get out of the way for when it deflects it." Yel told as he faces Uti. "Look at him. I guess I regret what I said about him during that rant I'd done. I should have just knocked him out-cold."

Vegeta screams as his eyes are almost out of sight of the sunset. Then, he made a breakthrough. He jumps up in an epic fashion as he pushed the energy ball out into the air. He breathed heavily two stories above the ground when he watched the energy ball hit the soldiers. As Yel and Uti watched the men get wiped to nothing. Vegeta turns to the duo puts both his arms ninety degrees to the side. He gained a yellow glow when he started to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He felt the strain on his body.

"What's he doing?" Uti wondered.

"I don't know," Yel said "But what I do know is that we should be ready for what he is going to do," Yel and Uti flew to what is equivalent of three stories on the othere side of the neighborhood. Then the Uirusu duo got in a place ready to either dodge or block if needed.

Vegeta continued to scream off as his glow becomes a huge ball of light surrounding him. Then Vegeta put his arms from a ninety degree angle to his arms pointed straight towards Yel and Uti. His palms were facing out at the duo, and his fingers also facing out. Lightning bolts now shot out of the prince. Lightning bolts hitting one house; another bolt tearing up the land of the neighborhood.

Vegeta continued to scream off as there is now a good-sized hole below him. Now, he was now primed to release the energy in one go. It was going to be a massive light show.

"He's doing it!" Uti yelled with one arm covering his eyes. "Get ready."

Vegeta released the energy in one intense move. "FINAL FLASH!" A huge energy wave was releasedthroughVegeta's body. The Final Flash made its way to Yel and Uti at high-speed. "Holy shit!" Uti yelled.

"We can't dodge or block it!" Yel yelled. Uti and Yel were now in contact with Vegeta's energy wave. "OH MY GOSH!" The neighborhood was now reduced to rubble as it could now be seen from space. From space, it looked like a huge light. Though only one-sixteenth as large as the effect of the same move against Cell, it was still amazing. All survivors in West City were almost blinded from the lights of Vegeta's attack.

"I think I have enough to kill them if they survive," Vegeta said looking at the dust. "Not as powerful as usual but still, one could have survived from that move" As the smoke cleared, Vegeta looked closely at a figure. It slowly flew towards Vegeta. And then, it charged him in a light speed matter. By the time Vegeta was punched under the chin, he could see that it was Yel.

"Surprise." Yel evilly said. How did Yel survive a massive beating. Yel had clear fluid all over his body. His clothingwas tattered. Yel was in bad shape nevertheless.

"What happened to Uti?" Vegeta asked in a demanding voice.

"I don't really know." Yel answered. "But you killed my BFF,"

"Oh really?" Vegeta taunted.

"How could you? I know one thing that'll black you out." As Vegeta falls in the house rubble, Yel comes down to watch him get up. "You want me to help you Saiyan?"

"You are so lucky I am slightly weakened from that move I pulled on you." Vegeta got up back on his feet. "If I was not, I'd punch a hole through you,"

"Gee,"

"Hmmph, just sayin' Yel. You could be dead by now," The two locked eyes. It is now an epic face-off waiting to happen.

"Vegeta, one more chance, will you surrender?" Yel asked Vegeta rudely.

"NO!" Vegeta jumps and punch Yel on the right triceps rendering the right arm useless. Yel counters by throwing a series of punches at Vegeta. Fortunately, they all miss. Vegeta and Yel proceed to fly above the clouds. They go around throwing punches at each other at an insane speed.

"Vegeta, if you won't surrender, I'll just make you blackout." Yel grabbed Vegeta by the belt loops on his jeans. He turned Vegeta over so his stomach was facing the sky. Then Yel did a chop on Vegeta's neck knocking him out-cold. "This is what you get for not saying no. No is not a word in my vocabulary y'know."

Vegeta woke up just before impacting the ground. "Ha, that **is** all you got," Vegeta yelled loud enough for Yel to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile in Capsule Corporation, Bulma in her room is watching Saikin Two's massacre unfolding outside the window. She witnesses an infant getting blast to oblivion. A man getting impaled by an arm. The nightmare wouldn't end. Bulma decided to watch the security camera footage to calm herself down.

"Ahh, some way to calm my nerve." Bulma said. Then she sees a group of Uirusus killing her employees with no thought. Next, she saw some of the accountants get electrocuted with this grey rod. Finally, the Uirusus walk through the living room. Seeing them walk up the stairs, Bulma panicked. "_They are going to close in on me._" Bulma thought terrified.

Now, Bulma heard the doorknob jingling. The Uirusus were outside. "Open up blue-haired idiot." The Uirusus said.

"Just bust the door," Another Uirusu said. The Uirusus kicked down the door and walked to the shaken Bulma.

"Hello and Goodbye," Another taunted evilly.

"Vegeta, Trunks, someone, HELP!" Bulma shivered.

"No one will help you." A Uirusu said slyly. The Uirusu grabbed Bulma by the hip and...

to be continued...

* * *

**Vegeta has destroyed one of the elites, but Yel has survived one of Vegeta's most powerful move. It seems that he has gotten more furious with the saiyan prince. He is now matched with Vegeta. What will Yel do to defeat Vegeta? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.**

**Cliffhangers. I am so mean. Anyways, Chapter 6 will be up soon. I think this is long enough for you all to enjoy. You waited a few days for this. The end gave me chills on my spine you know.**

**I hoped you liked it. If you are going to criticize, keep it constructive and please don't flame at me or Vegeta will blast you to oblivion with the Final Flash. Follow, Favorite, all that other stuff.**


End file.
